The dontforgetme flower
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Just a flower contains a lot of memories...


T/A: Hey! Here I am, posting an English fic after so long! It´s about our little Alice, remembering her Hatter. I loved it when I read it in Spanish, so I hope you love it as much as I did!

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don´t own Alice in Wonderland, the caracthers belong to Disney, Lewis Carrol and Tim Burton.I have the autor´s consent for traslating this fic.

Original author: A kiss of tea

Traslater: Shenelopefan

The dontforgetme flower (Original title: La flor de nomeolvides)

... Suddenly, everything went black, I was choking slowly, thousands of shadows were pushing me, and everything was swamping, I was swamping... And then I woke up.

I rolled over my pillow, already wet for my tears, and I was gasping for some air.

I look at the roof, the delicated white carpet with little flowers. They remind me things, so many things.

And suddenly everything stops, just like every nigth, and I let a whisper of relieve when I relax.

I move the blanket of my bed and I get up. I go to my closet and I open it. I find a dress... That dress that brings me so many memories. That dress that was faded, that had grass stains and a lot of flowers extracts.

I sit in my bed, I can´t fall asleep, What else can I do? Only remember.

Only looking at it, was suficient enough for making all those things come into my mind, so many images, so many memorable memories.

Suddenly, things sounded in my mind. The noise of crashing swords, thousands of coordinated steps, thousands of musicals notes, the sound of the wind and a lot of other stuffs.

It was in that moment that I recall those green eyes, that were in front of me sometime. Those hurted eyes, so week, so sweet but so powerfull at the same time. Those eyes that captivate me, that made me crazy.

Then that phrase... the phrase that was pronunced by that mouth, with that beautifull accent, that phrase... "You could stay"

Why did this ring so much? Why did that phrase make my mind to think so much? Of course I couldn´t stay! I had so much to do! So many unfinished business!

But, If my intention wasn´t to stay, why did I doubt? Why now, did that phrase make me sorrow?

And I started crying for nothing! I cursed myself for not being strong, for breaking down like that!

How could I be so dumb? How could I let that my head beat my heart?

And my father´s dream? It wasn´t a multinational enterprise, It was me being happy! And I´m afraid that I wasn´t happy in London, neither in China! I was happy in someplace else, where nobody dared to go.

I less time that I tought, I found myself kicking the door, scratching the walls, fighting for getting out of my own room! She couldn´t take this life! No without those green eyes that were in her!

I leaned on the floor, and tears came out like a sea! I wanted to die, stop existing, close my eyes and know that at the other day when I wake up, I could see again that beautiful smile!

Is that why I put on my faded dress, dirty with the ground and the grass, but it was indeed my favourite.

Is that why I ran almost 3 miles, until the Ascot mansion in the middle of the nigth.

Is that why I ignored the enoying comments of Hamish, asking me to get out of his yard.

Is that why I jumped into the rabbit hole, avoiding everything as I fall.

Is that why I drink once again the pishalver and ate the upelkutchen after going out of the door.

Is that why I ran until the windmill, seeing the tea party.

Is that why, when I saw Tarrant Hightopp, my heart started beating again.

Is that why I didn´t give him time for saying anything, why I throw myself into his arms and I whispered "I regret my desicion"

Probably is that why he didn´t answered anything. Istead of that, he dried my tears and he kissed me.

Maybe is that why I kissed him back, after all, it was the first one that anyone ever gave me.

They say that you never forget the first kiss. I could never forget mine... because it was unic and special, because it was crazy and beautifull... BECAUSE IT WAS THE MUCHIER KISS THAT ANYONE COULD EVER GAVE ME...

T/N: Thanks for reading it! My first language isn´t English, so if you saw any mistake, please tell me in a review for improving muy self! Thanks again to a kiss of tea, for letting me traslate her fics! Thanks Suyi!

Shenelopefan


End file.
